MC Glory
Speaker Morning Glory (喇叭花; pinyin: lǎbāhuā) is a plant from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It was added in the 1.9 update and it is an event plant which the player can earn by either buying a plant pack or enter a lottery event. It costs 375 sun and attacks zombies by firing high damaging soundwaves at them which does 5 damage. Almanac entry Sun cost: 375 DAMAGE: Heavy RECHARGE: Mediocre RANGE: Straight 发射音波攻击僵尸，并反弹僵尸发射的音波。 特点：反弹僵尸发射的音波，进阶后喇叭花之间会合奏增加攻击力。 植物特征：绿色植物 喇叭花一直饱受楼上装修的噪音打扰，他请教邻居DJ甜菜如何解决之后，立马下单买了一个MSR-7耳机。 In English: Emits soundwaves to attack zombies and deflects the zombies' soundwaves. Special: Reflects zombies' sound projectiles, after it levels up, Speaker Flowers will combine their power to increase their attack. Plant feature: green plant Speaker Morning Glory has been disturbed by the noise of the renovation upstairs for a long time. After he asked his neighbour, Phat Beet on how to solve the problem, he immediately bought a MSR-7 headphone. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Speaker Morning Glory produces a large soundwave which pushes back zombies in 3 tiles in front of it and continuously damages zombies which are in front of the soundwave, as well as stunning them until the effect ends. Costumed Its soundwave is now three lanes wide instead of one. Level upgrade iOS = |-| Android = Strategies As it can deflect soundwaves back from Hair Metal Gargantuar, Bass Zombie and Zombot Multi-stage Masher in any time, it should be placed in front of them because it can protect the plants from being destroyed by soundwaves. However, it has a high sun cost which requires the player to manage their sun well enough to plant it. Gallery DJMGA.PNG|Almanac entry Morningglory HD.png|HD Speaker Morning Glory ATLASES PLANTMORNINGGLORY 1536 00 PTX.png|Speaker Morning Glory's textures Morningglorry Legendary Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost NEWDJMorningGloryPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese New Plant Cattail Neon Mixtape Tour.gif|Plant Food ability (animated) DJ Morning Glory Attack.jpg|Attacking Shockwaved DJMG.jpg|Have itself being attacked by a soundwave and about to deflect it Deflected Soundwave DFMG.jpg|Deflecting the soundwave to a Hair Metal Gargantuar DJMG PF.jpg|Its Plant Food effect (Stage 1) DJMG PF2.jpg|Two Speaker Morning Glories using its Plant Food effect (Stage 2) DJGloryCostumeShop.png|Speaker Morning Glory's costume Puzzle Piece on Penny's Store costing 30 gems ObtainingDJSpeakerGloryPuzzlePiceTrans.png|Obtaining its puzzle piece from Gene Modification Trivia *It is the second plant based on the morning glory plant, the first is Morning Glory. **It is the only example of this in a Chinese-exclusive game, as well as in a main-series installment, given Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a spin-off. *It is the only Chinese-exclusive plant in Neon Mixtape Tour. *It, and Gatling Pea are the only plants to have a sun cost of 375. *If a soundwave targets at it while being fed with Plant Food at the same time, it will reflect the soundwave back as the boosted projectile. **Additionally, it will shoot another boosted projectile while performing its animation. *Before version 1.9.0, its Plant Food effect had Laser Bean's Plant Food effect sound. **In the 2.0.0 update, Speaker Morning Glory has new sound effect. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Legendary plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants